1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for producing television contributions in a studio or in a mobile unit, comprising
at least one picture signal source,
devices for processing the picture signals, and
outputs for the processed picture signals.
To produce television contributions, a plurality of picture signal sources are generally available simultaneously. To select given picture signal sources from the multitude of such sources and process picture signals in accordance with artistic viewpoints, several devices for processing the picture signals are provided in a television studio or in a mobile unit, such as, for example devices for switching, mixing, synchronization, correction, alienating and storing the picture signals. The different picture signal sources and picture signal-processing devices are generally interconnected by means of elaborate cable systems. The picture signal sources which are available are, for example, cameras, magnetic tape recorders, external inputs or other sources. The picture signals processed by the picture signal-processing devices are applied via outputs to, for example, transmission lines, monitors or other consumers.
For example, a mobile unit which is ready for operation is built up in accordance with the customer""s wishes and comprises, for example, the above-mentioned picture signal-processing devices which are fixedly wired together. The different broadcast stations generally have separate wishes which depend on the purposes for which such a mobile unit should be predominantly used. Examples are sports events, scenic films, concerts, talk shows, political events or the like. Dependent on the desired purpose, certain cameras and processing devices which are fixedly or detachably wired together are then provided in accordance with the customer""s wishes. When, for example, such a mobile unit, intended for sports events, is to be used for another purpose, costly and elaborate reconstructions are generally necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular video switching system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,230. This is a camera-monitor system with a plurality of cameras and one monitor, in which the cameras are switched to the monitor via a box. Each module comprises a limited number of input channels. The modules can be interconnected in such a way that the video signals of all modules are displayed on the monitor. A measuring device evaluates the camera signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the type described in the opening paragraph in such a way that it has a simple construction and cable system and that a reconstruction can be easily realized.
According to the invention, in an arrangement of the type described in the opening paragraph, this object is solved in that
the individual picture signal-processing devices are accommodated as independent units in a central operation unit, and
the inputs and outputs of the picture signal-processing devices are connected to a controllable switching device enabling free allocation of the picture signal-processing devices.
This yields a flexible system for producing television contributions, which is not restricted by a fixed, decentralized cable system. With such an arrangement, the picture signal sources and picture signal-processing devices in a television studio or a mobile unit can be adapted easily and without problems to the personal wishes of a production manager and/or operator, for example, an artist. Independent of a cable system, picture signal-processing devices which are present and available can be freely configured and thus utilized optimally. Before the start of a production process, the operator sets the switching device in such a way that the processing devices required for the production process in question are available. Processing devices which are present in the operation unit but are not required for this production process can then be configured for other productions and thus used simultaneously. In addition to said advantages, a smaller space and much less elaborate wiring is required, and it is particularly possible to realize changes rapidly and without any problem. The manufacturer of such a mobile unit can react much more quickly to the customer""s wishes and provide tailor-made offers. Moreover, an elaborate planning for accommodating the individual operation components and the cable system will be superfluous. Furthermore, the usual problems of dissipating heat or of cooling are then essentially obviated. This leads to a flexible control system with a freely configurable signal routing. A customer could also individually determine and compose the types and numbers of the separate devices in the operation unit, for example, the complete system with mixers and system periphery, without this leading to an elaborate planning and implementation.
According to the invention, the switching device is controllable by means of control software. Such an implementation of the controllable switching device provides great flexibility, because the required picture signal-processing devices can be selected and interconnected very rapidly and without elaborate operations.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the inputs and outputs of the picture signal-processing devices are connected to inputs and outputs of a computer-controlled crossbar. Such a construction provides a convenient connection between the picture signal-processing devices and the switching device.
Another embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the picture signal-processing devices and the switching device are accommodated in a production box arranged centrally in the studio or the mobile unit. Such a construction renders a compact system possible. The production box may be provided with all devices required for such arrangements for producing television contributions, while free spaces may be provided to extend the arrangement with, then still unknown, components at a later stage.
A simple construction of the production box and a simple possibility of connecting it to the switching device is provided in that the picture signal-processing devices are implemented as fixedly wired slide-in units which are slidable into the production box and connectable to the controllable switching device via slide-in contacts or software modules.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the picture signal-processing devices selected for a given purpose by means of the controllable switching device are controllable by means of one or more control desks having freely configurable control surfaces. The often inconveniently large control desk having a multitude of knobs and switches provided for the arrangements hitherto known is thus not needed. The freely configurable control surfaces of the control desks now provided may be allocated and adapted to given groups of processing devices.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.